


Hell on Tarmac

by BakerSt233B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apologies, FIX BLOODY S4, Fix-It, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Confession, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Or do they?, Overdosing, POV John Watson, Suicide, The Tarmac Scene (Sherlock), Two Endings, post-S3, post-s4, post-tab
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B
Summary: Sherlock returns from his death mission. John figured out his own feelings and decided not to let Sherlock go for a second time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Hell on Tarmac](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802157) by [poetryortruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetryortruth/pseuds/poetryortruth)



“To the very best of the times, John.”

我看着Sherlock伸出的手，抬头，注意到Sherlock的左手紧紧地攥着另一只皮手套。

我不太敢看Sherlock的眼睛——那被难得的蓝天白云映衬得翠绿的眼睛，因为那里面无论流动着什么样的情绪，对我来说都太多了。但此刻内心的那个军人命令我必须和他保持对视，这是最后的机会了，他说，就算是为了Sherlock，拜托，就看着他的眼睛。

Sherlock的眼里有太多我在当下不敢解读的内容，我无比希望自己也拥有一座记忆宫殿，足以永久保存这一刻Sherlock看向我的眼神，这样，在余生他缺席的日子里，我可以慢慢地品味。这样的对视让我动弹不得，所幸Sherlock也只是保持着伸出手的姿势，沉默而又耐心地等着。

我自私地希望这“最后一次谈话”的时间被无限拉长，哪怕什么都不能做，哪怕脑袋一片空白什么都说不出来，至少还能看到对方真真切切地站在自己面前，至少那是活生生的Sherlock。那一瞬间甚至有一个很幼稚的想法窜进了我的脑中：如果我永远也不抬起右手迎上他的，他是不是就会永远等下去，飞机不会起飞，他不会被带走。

而我几乎就想这么实施它。

Sherlock似乎看穿了我的想法，他总是可以的。他这个混蛋。

我不太能记得2010年1月30日我和Sherlock第一次在贝克街221B门口的握手是什么样的感觉，但我也许不会忘记这一次：温暖，笃定，绝望，手心不知是由谁发出的一丝若有若无的震颤。

然后他走了。我咬紧牙关看着机场的柏油路，再没有勇气看他孑然的背影。

 

飞机开始滑行。

“我失去了Sherlock。”

飞机离开地面的时候，这个压倒性的想法瞬间吞噬了我。

Mary走过来挽上我的手臂，

“他这么做是为了我们。”她说，“他在婚礼那天立下的那个誓言。”

我只是僵硬地点点头，目光没有离开天空中正逐渐变小的那架飞机，也不愿再多说一句话。

他胸口致命的枪伤还没好透，多亏了那次戏剧性地翻窗逃跑，他还时不时需要吗啡来缓解那不期然袭来的剧痛。

他上次发作的时候是在Mycroft的直升飞机上，我们处于特警控制之下，飞机上并没有随行的医疗人员，我只能无助地看着他面无血色痛苦地呻吟着，我应该随身携带着吗啡的。

我真应该随身携带吗啡的。

 

Mary的右手拉着了我的左手，我用尽全力不让自己发抖。

Sherlock开枪杀了人，他本可以不这么做的，但他这么做了，为了Mary——倒不如说是为了我。

他似乎以为自己不说，我就不会知道他是在奔赴自己的死亡，带着他胸口尚未痊愈的伤。我知道Mycroft肯定会出手干预，甚至不惜亲自冲锋陷阵以挽救自家弟弟的生命，但如果如他所说没人知道六个月后会发生什么，这胜算又有多大呢？

不仅是我失去了Sherlock，也许这个世界都会失去Sherlock。这个世界上最混蛋，最傲慢，最擅长惹人讨厌，但同时是最……最好的人。

而我在干什么？那个被他拯救了无数次的Dr.John Watson,却只能呆呆地目送着他的飞机逐渐变成天边的一个小黑点，那让我想起他的瞳孔，想起不过才四分钟前他看着我的眼睛。

“他爱你。”

脑海中突然浮现出这么一个声音，“John Watson，Sherlock loves you.”

也许我一直都知道，但一直懦弱地不敢承认。直到此刻心里最脆弱的时候，这句话终于从心底跌跌撞撞而又势不可挡地跑了出来，瞬间占据了我所有的思想。他爱我爱到毫不犹豫地举枪杀人（好吧，这个举动我似乎也曾经做过），他选择独自承担这么做的后果。

而我在干什么？

“John？”直到最后一个小黑点也看不见，Mary牵着我的手稍微用力地捏了捏，示意是时候离去，我只是僵着一动不动。

而我他妈的在干什么？

我毫发无伤地站在这，享受着他用自己的痛苦给我换来的“和平”与“安宁”，我的左手甚至还牵着的Mary的右手——正是她举枪射杀Sherlock的那只手，正是她在leinster garden的空屋毫不犹豫地举枪瞄准黑暗里的我的那只手。

也许像她所说，她爱我。也许吧。爱到可以毫不犹豫地杀掉我最好的朋友的那种。我突然意识到Sherlock的谎言有多么拙劣，他怎么可能让我相信Mary的那一枪其实是救了他一命——在我亲眼看到他的心跳停止，医生放弃抢救等待脑死亡以正式宣布死亡之后？而我又怎么可能毫无芥蒂地像之前一样爱Mary，在我亲眼看到她黑漆漆的消音枪口毫不犹豫地稳稳地瞄着我的脑袋之后。

这段感情从一开始就充满了谎言与欺骗，我甚至不能确定这段感情真实存在过。因为这段婚姻建立在我与Mary Morstan的互相吸引之上，但讽刺的是，这世界上从来就不存在我的Mary Morstan。我根本不知道此刻牵着我的手的这个人是谁，我爱的，只是我希望她能成为的那个人，但她不是，也不可能是。这就是问题的所有。

我原谅她只是因为我需要原谅她，至少是暂时原谅她。我甚至不知道A.G.R.A究竟是不是她的真名，我甚至不知道她的名字。

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes, that's the whole of it.”

那仿佛来自一个世纪前的对话又开始在脑中回响。

 

**

 

我不太记得自己那一瞬间的心情，但我记得甚至是Mycroft总是波澜不惊的脸上，也洋溢着无法掩饰的轻松感。我们从未像此刻一样乐意看到Moriarty那诡异的表情，从未如此期待一场可能会袭来的恐怖袭击，如果这意味着能把Sherlock带回来。

“飞机返航了。”Mycroft放下手机，轻快地挥了一下黑伞，“我们接他回家吧，Dr.Watson.”

说完，他别有深意地看了我一眼。那是一种“希望你已经作出决定”的眼神。

 

飞机飞入视野，这意味着我还有机会补救这一切。

太多没说出口的抱歉，太多没说出口的感谢，太多没有问清楚的问题。

飞机更近了，我开始盘算着我有机会好好问问他到底为什么要假死，问问他是什么促使他在中枪以后上演了拉撒路奇迹，问问他刚才那句“早就想说但一直没有说”的话究竟是什么——我才不相信那是“Sherlock is actually a girl's name.”

我也许是世界上最幸运的人了，上天已经给过我无数次机会，Sherlock也给了我第三个奇迹。

等他再次站到我面前的时候，第一句话一定要告诉他，

“I love you, too.”

你知道，奇迹不总有，机会也总是会溜走，在你意识到之前就溜走。

 

飞机落地的时候，我觉得自己活过来了。虽然生活还是一团糟，至少我不再是一个一无所有只剩悔恨的人了。 

舱门打开，Mycroft甚至也抑制不住内心的欣喜，径直登上了飞机。我和Mary跟在他的后面。

 

Sherlock安静地低着头坐在他的座位上面，想必他一定嘱咐过机乘人员不要打扰他，这真是他的作风。

“Sherlock？”我和Mycroft试着唤醒他——也许他是又沉浸在自己的思维宫殿里了。

没反应。

我甚至来不及和Mycroft交换一个担心的眼神。

“Sherlock！！”一阵突如其来的惶恐浇得我双手冰凉，浑身发抖，我不顾自己冰凉又汗涔涔的手会不会让他不舒服，几乎是半跪着挪到了他的面前，鼓足勇气将指肚贴上他的脉搏。

这世界静得只剩下自己的心跳声。

只剩下自己的心跳声提醒着你，该死的，你是那个活着的人。

只有你活着。

 

你知道，奇迹不总有。

Opportunity's gone before you knew it.

 

Mycroft在座位下面捡到了一张纸，上面密密麻麻列的全是药物的名字——是他摄入的药物清单。他一定是在上飞机前就磕嗨了。返程不过只需五分钟。就这五分钟，这严重的OD却让他再也撑不住了。

皮质扶手上留下了他指甲掐的痕迹，我不敢想象他的痛苦。

旁边放着他的手机，手机屏幕甚至还没黑，手机界面让我喘不过来气——

“The personal blog of Dr.John H Watson

29.Jan.2010 A Strange Meeting.”

 

没有人说话，我就这么在所有人的注视下听着自己的心跳声，呆滞了一般地一只手死死地攥着他的手，另一只手抚摸着他的头发。

“I LOVE YOU, TOO. SHERLOCK.”

嘴唇颤抖地贴在他手腕上的脉搏处，这些词语仿佛有自主意识一般跑了出来。

始终没有脉搏来回应这句话。

哭泣声打破了平静，我感觉泪水从脸颊流下，但我竟说不出那哭声究竟从何而来。


	2. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first ending.

结局1——Heaven

 

John第二次参加了Sherlock的葬礼。

甚至还是在当初的那个墓碑所在的地方，这感觉实在是太奇怪了，他想起上次自己站在这里祈求一个奇迹，然后Sherlock大摇大摆地出现了，他说“I heard you”.

他第二次听到Sherlock的悼词，第二次看到灵柩被缓缓放入那一方墓穴—— 但这次不再是空灵柩，他亲眼看着别人为他入了殓。他第二次待人群散去后摸了摸那个熟悉的墓碑，然后在冰凉的大理石上偷偷印下一吻。

孩子健康出生之后，John和Mary办理了离婚，很难说是谁先提出的，因为双方都心知肚明这段感情再无法走下去了。John把所有的财产都给了Mary和孩子，自己只留下了匪夷所思的很少一部分钱。

他最后一次去墓地看Sherlock，离开墓地的时候身无分文。

一个星期后Lestrade突然接到来自John的短信。

“有件事情想要委托，Barts楼顶，拜托了。-JW”

那天伦敦阴沉沉的，天上飘着毛毛细雨。Barts医院工作的人隐约听到一声类似枪击的声音，但周围一切如常，便没什么人在意。

John安静地躺在楼顶边缘，那把早该完成自己使命的勃朗宁被他的右手松松地握着。

待Lestrade平复了悲痛开启探长模式处理现场的时候，突然毫无来由地想起Dimmock警长在处理“盲眼银行家”一案时对自己半是钦佩半是嫉妒地吐槽Sherlock的推理，

“Sherlock，你个自以为是的天才，左撇子也是会用右手开枪自杀的。不信的话，你看看你的John。”

“你们两个混蛋。”

 

John的葬礼没让周围人太费心，因为大家发现他自己已经安排好了一切。

甚至连墓地和墓碑都已经预订完毕。

Sherlock的葬礼结束半个月后Mycroft又来到这个墓园，这次是为了另一个人。

两块材质和样式相同的墓碑并肩站立，Sherlock Holmes & John H Watson.

What A Strange Meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the ways of letting them be happy together after is to kill them before S4 begins.  
> So in my opinion, both of the endings are happy ending, because the tragic S4 is totally avoided. It is also a relief for me.  
> I still can't figure out what happened to Mofftiss when they were writing S4 (especially TFP), it's not the John Watson we used to know. And I have to let him apologize for all he's done or let him have no chance to do those horrible things to Sherlock.  
> 18/3/2018  
> DELETED THE SECOND ENDING BECAUSE I AM SO DONE WITH THE SHOW.  
> JUST. LET. THEM. DIE.


End file.
